Too Far
by D-sama
Summary: When Suske is killed along with some of the other crew the Village blames naruto but what happens when they push him too far. INUcross R&R One Shot!


First Naruto Fic ever for me take it easy since I don't have a beta or know how having a beta works. Anyone that put me on alert please know that my HP stories are on hold.  
  
To Far  
  
Smack  
  
"You broke your promise Naruto! You said you would bring him back to me! You lied!"  
  
Sakura's words hurt him more than anyone else's, and that's a lot of people.  
  
"You killed our SUSKE-KUN! You murderer!!! Why don't you die any one wants you!" Ino screamed in him face.  
  
Iruka sensei wouldn't even look naruto in the eye anymore, and he was like a father to him.  
  
Ero-sennin wouldn't acknowledge him any more.  
  
Tsunade, the woman he considered his mother smacked him, yelled at him and then said, "If I so much as see you again you will no longer be part of this village!"  
  
It wasn't as if he hadn't tried. He tried to save him. But Suske refused to be taken and performed a kamikaze attack. Naruto managed to survive because of the Nine Tails will to survive, but suske's body was just ash in the wind now.  
  
The team he went with was killed with the blast as well.  
  
So naturally everyone in the village already hated him, so this just made it worse. The villagers went to such limits as to burn down his home and attack him in a mob. Yet they still kept him part of the village.  
  
Months passed, weakened by his depression the Kitsune decided to make a deal with Naruto. "Let me out once and a while and I'll train you" naruto agreed instantly.  
  
Thus even though team 7 continued with Naruto, Sakura, and Ino. He received the same treatment. Kakashi decided to train Sakura and Ino harder and more to spite naruto. Sakura and Ino were the strongest gennins in the village so naruto became the weakest on the team.  
  
But Naruto's depression ended after 5 months of the treatment. He was slowly losing his mask of quietness. Now outside he didn't let him self show but he was vulnerable to everything still.  
  
As another meeting with team 7 occurred Kakashi decided to push Naruto to his limit by showing him that Naruto was as weak as a toddler in the eyes of the team. Naruto of course, still weak from the villagers attack on him the previous day and the lack of not having a proper shelter just took the pushisment.  
  
Then to top it off the village disbanded the rules and told the younger generation about the kyubi. So naruto could find no comfort anywhere, not even in Hyuuga Hinita.  
  
Naruto stood alone hovering glowing with blue chakra inside of the valley where the toad hermit pushed him off.  
  
_Good job little kit, your already jounin level stay hovering for 2 more hours while I tend to your wounds. Damn humans..._  
  
'Yes sensei' Naruto replied. He was learning to control his chakra and bend it to his will. He began to feel a warm feeling over his wounds as to closed and healed, glowing with red chakra.  
  
_We will show them my little kit... they will soon fear us._  
  
Those words calmed naruto greatly; he relished the thought of bringing pain to those villagers that caused him pain.  
  
He shifted his chakra so that he would float upwards towards the mouth of the cliff.  
  
Good job kit, I have a strong feeling our time will come soon  
  
Naruto walked towards a tree to his left and lifted his hands to form a seal. The genjitsu was canceled and he walked into his tree home to have his rabbit dinner and rest up.  
  
The next day naruto went inside the village unnoticed and waited at the bridge for several minutes for the others to arrive. The first was Sakura. The glared at him and sneered "What are you doing here demon? You not wanted here" she spat out  
  
All he did was turn his head and grinned a feral grin. His eyes were slanted and his pupils showed the crystal gaze of a now purple eyed gennin.  
  
(AN: heh purple you know naruto's blue and kyubi's red? Blue and red makes purple? You know what forget it. Anyway that happened because he constantly uses kyubi's chakra)  
  
She shivered at his gaze and looked away. ' Why do I get the feeling something bads going to happen today...'?  
  
_Today is the day kit... you are ready to show them what we are made of. What they made us!!!_  
  
Ino was the next to arrive all she did was glare and naruto but she to shivered when she saw those once blue eyes. She turned to have a conversation with sakura.  
  
Ever since Suske died kakashi started arriving on time. He glanced at the demon fox and sensed something different in the air. "Same drill as yester day people! But this time 2 on 1, naruto vs. Ino and Sakura."  
  
' This will be fun eh kyubi?' naruto thought to his mentor  
  
"Begin!"  
  
The two girls took out the kunai and each throw 2 at him. He merely grinned at the and caught them.  
  
He looked up into both their surprised eyes and widened them slightly.  
  
Both girls started screaming as naruto performed the same genjitsu that Ochimaru performed on them.  
  
He then threw both the kunai back at them burying them in their shoulders.  
  
Both girls tried to rip them out of their shoulders but found their arms had become noodles.  
  
(AN not literally you know just limp)  
  
They both tried to move them again but the limp arms just swung around loosely.  
  
"What the fuck did you do to us!!!" The blond girl screamed.  
  
"I merely cut the nerves off to your shoulders, I'm not too sorry to say but you'll never use your arms again" naruto's cold voice chilled them to the bone. The already shock girls started shaking with fear at the sight before them.  
  
Naruto had a red aura around him causing burns and cracks to appear on the floor.  
  
Kakashi was dashing towards him realizing what was happening. 'Shit! He's letting the kyubi take control!'  
  
He took out his kunai and opened his sharingan eye. But his body froze in midair as red chakra surrounded him and stuck him in place.  
  
_**"Nice try human, but you're a tad to late. You made him like this you let me out! Because of all you this village will be destroyed. You put false blame on this child, the child of your 4th hokage! You pushed him TO FAR! You brought this upon your selves! We are no longer Two but Now ONE!"  
**_  
Then kyubi's voice began to meld into Naruto's cold voice again. "By the words of Uzumaki Kyubi, I swear you all will die here today!" his body rose in the air again hovering then glowing with purple chakra. Naruto's blond hair became light red, his eyes became purple slits, and then the back of his pants ripped to reveal.  
  
9 bright red fox tails.  
  
His nails lengthened and ears bright red fox ears grew on top of his head.  
  
He then grinned down at down at kakashi who was now covered with purple light.  
  
Kakashi looked up on last time then looked down knowing and accepting his fate.  
  
Crunch  
  
The chakra crushed kakashi's body together making a pile of mushy bones. The two girls looked up at him and screamed "DEMON!!! MONSTER!!!" they both got up and ran separate ways, arms swinging limp and all.  
  
Kyubi laughed a demons laugh. Deep, dark, and filled with blood lust.  
  
As the sky grew dark, it filled with smoke and screams of pain.  
  
A red moon showed over what was left of Konoha, dead bodies littered the streets. Everyone dead, Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Kiba, Shino, even Hinita. All Dead  
  
The new Kyubi fused of Naruto and Kyubi, walked towards the hokage tower looked down into the rubble to see a well.  
  
' So this is the infamous 'Bone Eaters Well' kyubi told me about... maybe I'll finally have a challenge in kyubi's home.'  
  
And with that final thought Uzumaki Kyubi jumped into the well. "Feudal Era here I come."  
  
Heh one shot yup, next time when I do the sequel guess whose guna be in it? Yup the Inu Crew!!! R&R 


End file.
